1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation device having a heat pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, electronic components of electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), memory modules, and video graphics array (VGA) chips, feature increasingly high operating speeds. Accordingly, these electronic components generate much heat, which needs to be dissipated immediately to ensure the continued proper functioning of the electronic device.
Generally, a heat dissipation device is provided for dissipating heat from the electronic component. The heat dissipation device includes a plurality of metal fins for increasing a total heat exchanging area of the heat dissipation device, and a heat pipe for transferring heat from the electronic component to the fins. Each of the fins defines a through hole therein, with an annular flange extending outwardly from an outer periphery of the through hole towards a neighboring fin. When the fins are stacked, the flanges of the fins cooperatively form a columnar receiving space receiving the heat pipe therein. However, for facilitating receipt of the heat pipe in the receiving space of the fins, the through hole is often larger than the heat pipe, such that a gap exists between the flanges of the fins and the heat pipe after the heat pipe is received in the fins. The gap may reduce heat transfer between the heat pipe and the fins, thereby adversely affecting the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described.